Underneath His Blanket
by adoreleo
Summary: Leo and Margaret spend a late night at his office.


Title: Underneath His Blanket  
  
Written By: adoreleo  
  
Characters: Leo and Margaret  
  
Rating: PG13 Language.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is in response to the Blanket challenge that was issued at a couple of Yahoo groups.  
  
Feedback: I would love it hear your opinion!  
  
Contact adoreleo rockfordfilesfanaol.com  
  
Underneath His Blanket  
  
Margaret wakes up in a haze trying to figure out where she is. After a few seconds, she finally remembers. She smiles when she discovers Leo's Air Force blanket draped over her lanky body. She laid down, on his couch, last night just before midnight. She was waiting for him to come back from the Situation Room. He had told her to go home if he wasn't back by nine o'clock, but she doesn't leave until he does. She had only planned on catching a couple minutes of rest, but she must have fallen asleep for a lot longer than that, judging by the stiffness in her body.  
  
When Margaret laid down, she purposely didn't cover herself up with his blanket, so that she wouldn't get too comfortable and fall asleep. Even though it's early spring in Washington DC, it was still a little chilly in his office last night. Obviously, her plan hadn't worked. She had fallen asleep anyway. Leo must have covered her up, when he came back from the Situation Room.  
  
Margaret knows Leo probably didn't want to wake her. They have put in a lot of long hours lately. She's not even sure when she last got her last full night of sleep. Okay, so she hasn't gotten one of those since he became Chief of Staff, but lately she hasn't even been getting her normal five hours of sleep. She knows that Leo is getting even less sleep than that. She makes a mental note to give him the, 'You need to get more sleep' lecture. She takes a couple of seconds to stretch and to focus her eyes, while relishing in the comfort and warmth of his blanket and enjoying the scent of his cologne that is ever present on it.  
  
Margaret checks the lighted clock on his shelf and discovers that its four o'clock. She looks around Leo's office and finds him asleep in his chair that sits in front of his window. He has a briefing book and notes in his lap. His reading glasses have slid down his nose, and he's leaning on his hand. He looks so uncomfortable. She feels guilty for stealing his couch and causing him any discomfort. She decides she should move him to the couch for the rest of the night. She is a little angry with herself, because she knows he would have gone home, if she hadn't fallen asleep. But, she also a little mad at him for not waking her up last night when he got back. She slowly gets up, trying to work out all the kinks in her back and then walks over to him. She picks up the briefing book and places it on his coffee table. She stands there just for a few seconds and watches her boss sleep. She hates to wake him up, but he can't spend the whole night in that chair. She removes his glasses, and he stirs. "Hmmm," he mumbles, reaching blindly for his glasses.  
  
"Leo," she says tenderly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving him a little nudge. She gives him a few seconds, and then calls his name a little louder this time. "Leo, time to wake up."  
  
"Ahaa..." he softly groans out in pain from the inflexibility in his neck from sleeping with his head bent over that way. "Yeah," he says as he raises his head to look at her, while rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"Leo, it's four in the morning," she sighs, worrying that he's going to have a stiff neck and back for the rest of the day. Not to even mention what affect it will have on his bad leg.  
  
"Okay, okay." He's still trying to clear the cobwebs from his head. "I'm awake," he gruffly says.  
  
"When did... you get back?" She asks, between yawns. Standing by his side patiently waiting for him to wake up a little bit more before she tries to get him to move.  
  
"I don't know; I think it was around one." A bleary eyed Leo says, as he looks at his watch as if it would tell him when he got back from the Sit Room.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me when you got back?" She asks, taking him by the arm and helping him out of his chair. She knows it going to be hard for him to move after sleeping in that chair due to his bad leg. He really shouldn't be spending a night in that chair. He's lucky that she's so tired, or she'd really let him have it.  
  
"Cause, you looked so cute all curled up and asleep," he smirks, as he gives her an impish grin.  
  
"Leo," she blushes, trying to keep a smile from creeping over her face. "Lets get you to the couch. You can spend what's left of rest of the night on it." She holds onto his arm as he starts to slowly move towards the couch. "What you should have done was gone home last night and gotten into your bed." An exasperated Margaret informs her boss, as she notices a wave of pain ripple across his face when he takes his first step.  
  
"Well to tell ya the truth, I'd rather have gone to your place and gotten into your warm bed with you." He growls in a low voice, as he continues to limp towards the couch.  
  
"Leo," she abruptly stops and stares at him, as she arches an eyebrow. She can't believe he just said that. What's gotten into him tonight? "Shhh... Someone might hear you."  
  
"At four in the morning?" He states logically as he loosens his tie and slips off his suit coat and then quickly leans over and steals a brief kiss from her.  
  
"Leo," she says feigning anger. She really likes getting kisses from him, but he usually doesn't do that here at work.  
  
"What?" He quips, as he throws his coat over the back of the chair. "A man's gotta have some fun ya know."  
  
"Yeah? Well, one of these days he's going to catch you, and where will you be then, lover boy?" She retorts, pointing toward the Oval Office.  
  
"Lover boy, Margaret?" He asks with a smirk of a grin, as he reaches for her wanting to pull her in for a hug.  
  
"Yeah," she quips, as she playfully swats at his arm and she takes a step back, out of his reach. "Are you trying to get caught?"  
  
"Maybe. Margaret it's been months, eighteen of them tomorrow to be exact," he says with a smile, proud that he's remembered the date. "I still don't see why we can't tell people. They won't care."  
  
"The press will care, and you know it," she reminds him, as she picks up the coat he haphazardly threw over the chair. She neatly folds it and lays it back down.  
  
"I think you're wrong, and to prove it I'm going to have CJ make a statement at her two o'clock briefing today." He teases as he sits down on the couch.  
  
"Leo McGarry, you will do no such thing," she warns him, standing there with her hand on her hip and a serious look in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but we need to talk about this sometime." He informs her as moves his Air Force blanket to the back of the couch and out of his way. He lies down and rolls to his side, leaning against the back of the couch, as he softly pats the space next to him.  
  
"Leo?" A puzzled Margaret breathes out. "I can't lie on the couch with you here at work." Her brain is sending out warning signals. She's so afraid of ruining his career. She's gone to great lengths to keep their relationship a secret. She stares down at him and wants nothing more than to lie next to him and feel his warm body against hers. She loves it when they snuggle on her couch in her apartment. She stands there debating with herself for a while, but then her heart wins out as she smiles and lies down next to him. "Okay, but just for a little while. But, I'm setting my watch alarm to go off in an hour. I don't want anyone catching us like this," she says, as she sets the alarm on her watch, hoping that she's set it right, since she can't see too well in the dark.  
  
"Okay," he smiles at having won this round. He puts his face into her hair and breathes in its vanilla scent and kisses the back of her neck.  
  
"Don't be getting any funny ideas," she informs him, as she reaches over and places her watch on the coffee table.  
  
"Who me?" He smirks, as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her against him. Then he covers them up with the blanket.  
  
"Leo," she gasps, as her backside brushes up against the front of him that appears to be wide-awake.  
  
"Hey, can I help it if you're a desirable and sexy woman," he growls as he kisses her neck again, then moves up to the spot just behind her ear that drives her crazy, and starts to nibble on her.  
  
Margaret can't believe how Leo is acting tonight. He's normally not like this in the office. Usually, when they are at work, they are very business like except for the times that he might touch her or whisper he loves her, when he knows that no one else is around. That's how they've behaved ever since their first kiss in his office, late one night. The intensity of that kiss shocked both of them and had them making a quick exit to Margaret's apartment. Where they admitted their long time hidden feelings for one another and then made love for the first time.  
  
Now, when Leo is at her apartment, that's an entirely different story. She's sure his antics would shock and surprise most people. He is a very passionate and caring man, who loves to spend lazy Sunday afternoons with her in bed. They talk, and cuddle, and watch old movies and make incredible love all afternoon long that is, whenever he doesn't have to work. There haven't been a lot of those lazy interludes lately, so that may be the reason behind why Leo's acting this way in his office tonight. She smiles at the memories of past Sundays and purposely wiggles her rear end against him. "I guess not," she whispers in her best seductive voice.  
  
"Oh God Margaret, you're going to kill me," he tells her as he slides a hand under her blouse and pushes himself against her backside. He continues to assault her neck and shoulders with nips and kisses.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who started this," she purrs softly to him. "All's fair in love and war, don't ya know," she informs him, as she turns around in his arms, pressing her hips into him and then moves her lips to his. She's really missed being with him too and her desires quickly squash her fears of them getting caught. 'It's four o'clock in the morning; no one's going to here for at least three hours.' She thinks to herself, as she willingly opens her mouth and allows his tongue to lovingly penetrate her mouth.  
  
==========  
  
The President leaves the Residence an hour earlier than normal. He wasn't able to sleep very well last night, since Abbey is at the farm in Manchester. When Jed woke up this morning, he had a sneaking feeling that Leo didn't go home last night after they had left the Situation Room, so he called and discovered that he is still in the West Wing. Jed decides he's going to go down to Leo's office and make him go home. Leo's been looking very tired lately and acting even grumpier than usual. He knows that Leo hasn't had a day off in a long time, and he's going to remedy that. Today's Friday, and he's going to ban his Chief of Staff from the White House until Monday morning.  
  
"Leo," the President calls as he opens the connecting door between their offices. He heads for Leo's desk but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Leo and Margaret snuggled together on the couch, carefully covered with Leo's Air Force blanket. Their clothes and undergarments are scatted all over the floor and coffee table. It's very obvious what happened here last night. Jed gets a huge smile on his face as he continues to stare down at the sleeping couple on the couch.  
  
He's known about them for some time now, but has been waiting for Leo to come forward and tell him about them. He discreetly decides not to embarrass them and quickly turns to make a hasty exit. But in his rush to leave, he bangs his shin on the corner of the coffee table. "Damnit," slips out of his mouth before he can stop himself.  
  
Margaret's eyes pop wide open. "Mr. President," she squeaks, as she starts to get up off the couch, but quickly realizes that she has no clothes on under the blanket. She immediately stops and pulls the blanket tightly to her chest.  
  
"Don't get up, Margaret," he says quickly with a smile, holding his hand out to stop her.  
  
Leo wakes up when Margaret yells out. Leo opens his eyes and sees his best friend standing above them, ginning inanely. Leo laughs as he says, "Good Morning Mr. President. I hope you don't mind if I don't get up," he smirks.  
  
"As a matter of fact Leo, I really would prefer it if you didn't," he snickers back, happy that Leo is not upset with him for finding them this way. "Let's not worry about protocol right now," Jed smirks.  
  
"OH God, just kill me now," a flushed Margaret mutters as she pulls the blanket over her head and sinks lower into the couch.  
  
"Margaret, it's okay," Leo tries to reassure her as he moves a hand to her arm and rubs it. "I've caught Abbey and him enough times over the years in this exact position," he adds with a smile.  
  
"Margaret, really, it's not a big deal," the President says, trying to help relieve her worries.  
  
"Not a big deal. Getting caught naked, at work, by the President of the United States, after having made love to his Chief of Staff! Yeah, I can see where that's not a big deal at all!" Her muffled voice quips from underneath his blanket.  
  
"Okay, well I can see your point," the President chuckles and pauses, thinking about what would be best to say to them right now. "Well... what you two don't know is that I've been aware of your little affair for quite some time now. I've been waiting for Leo to come and talk to me about it," the President confides, as he moves over towards the connecting door.  
  
"Really!" Leo and Margaret say simultaneously.  
  
"Yes," the President informs them.  
  
"How?" Asks a puzzled Leo?  
  
"Remember, the Secret Service works for me," he explains to them.  
  
"I don't think the American public would like it if the found out that you misused their resources, Sir," Leo tells his best friend.  
  
"I didn't," the President of the free world, whines. "You're just not as good at sneaking around as you thought, Leo." The President smirks. "I'm just surprised that I haven't caught you two like this before now, with all the long and late night hours you two keep," he beams as he leaves, closing the connecting door behind him. He immediately reopens it. "Oh, and by the way, I forgot to tell you two this. I don't want to see either of you again until Monday morning, and I never want to see you two underneath his blanket again, especially when Abbey's gone for the weekend," he laughs as he leaves once again.  
  
==========  
  
"Leo, what are we going to do?" A panicked Margaret asks, as she peeks her head out from underneath his blanket.  
  
"How about we do this," he says as he pulls her to his lips and starts to kiss her.  
  
"Leo," she says pulling from him. "I mean it. What are we going to do? He saw us; he knows everything now."  
  
"Well... I was thinking... that CJ should just go ahead and announce our engagement today at her two o'clock briefing," he cringes waiting for what he just said to sink into her head.  
  
"Leo," she squeaks, jumping up off the couch and gathering up her clothes. "I told you I didn't think..." She stops and stares at him. "What did you just say? Our engagement? Leo, are you asking me to marry you?" She asks as she holds her clothes against her chest.  
  
Leo sits up, holding the blanket to cover the front of him. He feels a little funny, in the light of day, naked in his office. "Yeah, I am," he exhales as he looks into her eyes for her answer.  
  
"Yes," she shrieks, flinging her clothes into the air and diving for him. Leo winds up on the couch, flat on his back with Margaret on top of him.  
  
"I like the way you say yes," he whispers, pushing her hair behind her ears. Then he leans in to give her a quick kiss.  
  
"Then, you're really going to love the way that I show you how much I love you," she breathes out as she starts nibbling on his neck and her hands wander as she proceeds to show him just how much she loves him. 


End file.
